BranchXPoppy Oneshots
by ScoutTheTrackerPup
Summary: This is my little collection of the adorable pairing from the movie Trolls. This oneshot collection will not contain lemons. (K-T)
1. In Your Arms

**AN: Hello to my fellow Trolls fans out there. This story is a Broppy oneshot. I love the pairing to death, as they match so well. Enough with the hoopla though, lets get to the story. (PS. I recommend searching "Ryan Farish – Home Again" and listening to it while reading this story)**

Branch and Poppy were still out in the forest areas searching for Creek and their other friends. They had not returned from an even earlier in the day. The only light thing leading the way was the full, crisp moon.

"Poppy…can we just lay down for a bit…we've been at this for four hours with no luck…" Branch asked.

"No, Branch! We have to find our friends!" Poppy pulled on Branch's arm.

Branch just sit and lay down on the grass. He was very tired, not being able to sleep days prior.

"Ugh…fine you win. We can sit down for a little bit. I am a bit tired myself." Poppy reluctantly gave in.

Branch pulled out his sleeping bag, and set it up. Poppy did the same, and both were in their respective sleeping bags in ten minutes.

Poppy was squirming around as Branch was trying to get some very well needed sleep. He was annoyed, but stayed quiet until he could take it no longer.

"Poppy, DO. YOU. MIND?" Branch exclaimed.

"Sorry, Branch…I just can't sleep with my friends on my mind…" Poppy worried.

"Poppy, you'll learn someday that you can't let silly things like that get in the way of sleeping, doing your job or whatever. Bad things will happen…and bad things will stick…" Branch slowly got quieter as he progressed through the sentence.

Branch just lay back over on his side. He tried to ignore Poppy and the world.

Poppy lay her head on her pillows, staring at Branch, just thinking about what he said.

" _Bad things will happen…and bad things will stick…Bad things will happen…and bad things will stick…What does he mean? Did something bad happen to him?"_ Poppy pondered.

She stared at him for not too much longer, and turned over facing away from him. Her eyes had just weighted shut, and then he spoke again.

"You don't know what it's like, Poppy…" Branch said with a heavy voice.

Poppy turned over, looking at him again.

"You haven't completely lost your friends…but I lost one of mine…one of my best…" Branch cried.

Branch turned to look at Poppy, his head was down, and he was on his hands and knees. Poppy see a tear shiver down his cheek.

"…Who did you lose…?" Poppy asked.

"I lost my grandma, Poppy…I wasn't paying attention…she was one of my best friends…and now I can't ever see her again…they took her…" Branch was now crying a lot.

Poppy scooted toward her friend, and gave him a hug. He felt her embrace and was lifted from his hands and knees. He hugged her back. The moment was warm for both.

"It'll be okay, Branch. You will see her again, and you still have plenty of friends. And one of them is special." Poppy said.

"Who is that…?" Branch asked, still timid.

Poppy then cup his face, and brushed her lips against his. Branch slowly raised his hands, holding her crisp curves. He kissed back, feeling much better.

The kiss was the most passionate, most warm and soft kiss he had ever felt. His first too. Their ears had succumbed to the weight of their passion, just so easily dropping back.

Poppy broke the kiss, and ended her sentence.

"Me, Branch…" Poppy rubbed her neck.

Branch smiled, and hugged her again.

"Thank you, Poppy…" Branch said.

"You're welcome, Branch," Poppy replied.

"I love you, Poppy…" Branch said softly.

Poppy was taken aback, with a short pause, but then replied saying: "I love you too, Branch…"

Poppy then climbed into Branch's larger sleeping bag, and they embraced each other as they drifted off to sleep.

AN: Awww…so sweet! I love this pairing! Let me know if you want to see more by dropping a review, PM or just simply anything. Thanks, guys! I'll see you in the next story~!


	2. The Guitar

**AN: Hello, my friends! I am back with the second oneshot of this series. A lot of people (just three lel) seemed to like the first one, so I'm SUPER pumped to write the second one. I hope you enjoy it. To the story!**

Poppy was sitting in her bedroom, watching over Troll Village like usual. She had for the first time in a while, gotten bored with doing anything. The TV channels were all playing re-runs of TV shows she didn't like.

"Man, I need to find something to do. I'm bored to death," Poppy said to herself.

Poppy turned around, and looked at her guitar. Her flower-adorned guitar. She grabbed it, and a huge smile came on her face.

She started to play a song from one of her biggest days. She played one of her favorite songs. She just started to look out her open window, and Guy Diamond came running through her door.

"Poppy~!" Guy Diamond exclaimed.

Poppy jumped from her seat, and dropped her guitar. It hit the window sill, and then plummeted from her bedroom to the ground below her.

Guy Diamond saw what happened, and immediately apologized.

'Ow! Sorry, Poppy…" Guy Diamond said.

Poppy held back her emotions, and answered him.

"It's fine…what do you need?.." Poppy said.

"Uh…I was just going to tell you King Peppy wanted to see you," Guy Diamond said.

"Okay then…let's go before he gets too angry.." Poppy said.

Outside…Branch heard wood breaking from outside his hideout. He went to investigate, and discovered Poppy's broken and mangled remains of her guitar. It was shattered, but he also found a shiny thing within.

"What the…?" Branch said.

He picked it up. It was a diamond-finished heart-shaped necklace frame. Inside it was a picture of Poppy's mother and her as a young child. He looked up at the sky, it was building clouds. He hid the picture in his pocket, and immediately took the wood into his bunker. Not two seconds after he got inside, it started to rain.

Branch sat the wood on his table, and took a closer look at how the guitar was constructed. Then, he saw the writing on one of the pieces of wood-

"From your mom to you, this guitar will be yours soon. Love you, Poppy" was inscribed in black permanent marker.

It was now Branch's goal to repair Poppy's guitar. It was a custom from her mother to her, and wants to make sure that never changes. And then, with his gloves and eye glasses on, Branch went to work.

Using the writing as a guide, he carefully managed to repair the wood pieces. Because they didn't split out of the original shape, he could put the sides back together, and seal any splits from the inside of the guitar.

Finally, before he closed the wood, he dropped a note, a diamond heart, and a picture of all the Trolls into the inside of the guitar. He then hid it in his bunker.

Poppy had returned from talking to her father, and walked into her home. She was crying from losing her guitar. She went to her bedroom, and lay down in her bed.

"I'm sorry mom…I'm sorry I broke your guitar…" Poppy said to herself.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice called out.

Poppy sat up. Branch stood at her door, with her guitar in hand, and a huge smile on his face.

Poppy gasped in joy, and in puzzlement.

"My mom—I mean, my guitar!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Poppy, I found the writing and the Diamond, I know…" Branch revealed.

Poppy's happy expression turned upside down.

"I really miss her…" Poppy sobbed.

"It'll be okay, Poppy. I know she would be proud of you today if she was still around." Branch said.

"Thanks Branch….how did you do this?" Poppy asked.

"I have my ways…" Branch grinned.

"Well, whatever you did…thank you very much," Poppy said happily.

Poppy then leaned in, and just lightly brushed her lips against Branch's cheek.

"Hehehe…you're welcome," Branch blushed a little bit.

"Now, how about I play you a song. I'm great at playing these strings!" Poppy smiled.

"Best thing I'll hear all day," Branch replied.

After much tedious work to get her guitar repaired, Branch was very grateful to see Poppy happy, and to give him a solo, with her new guitar.

 **AN: Oneshot two is done! Took me a little bit to think of an idea we all would enjoy~! ( I hope) Like last time, let me know if you like with a review, PM or however. Thanks guys~!**


	3. Art of Rainbows

**AN: Hello, my friends! I am back with another oneshot, as requested by Rok3tL3aguE4, my friend on Xbox and here on FanFiction! I hope you enjoy!**

"C'mon, Trolls! Poppy's performance is in two hours! Everything must be perfect!" King Peppy ordered.

Indeed, this was true. Poppy was scheduled to perform a solo she had just finished for the entire Troll community before the celebration of annual Bergen Independence Day.

Poppy was still tucked away in her home, getting ready for the big event. She put on a very nice dress, and was just waiting for her queue. She strummed the cords on her guitar in boredom.

"Poppy, we are ready." a voice on the phone called out.

"Okay! I'm coming down right now," Poppy replied.

Poppy grabbed her guitar, and headed for the heart of Troll Village. She walk on stage, and are bombarded with camera flashes and screams from over ten thousand Trolls. It was mind-boggling how many showed up.

This was a problem. Poppy expected much less. She started to experience her stage fright.

"I can do this…I can do this…Just calm down, Poppy…and play…the solo…I can do this…" Poppy repeated this thought in her head millions of times.

"Today, for you fine Trolls, I will be playing my new solo called "Art of Rainbows," Poppy spoke into the microphone.

 **OUTSIDE-**

Branch came out of his hideout, realizing the village was just so…quiet. A little too quiet. He walked back inside and ignored it. He didn't go to the performance simply because he doesn't like them.

"Stupid performance…I hate those dumb things. Ugh, and there's nothing for me to do down here." Branch frowned.

Then, he heard a loud, thundering audience from outside. They were yelling a word, but it was muffled by his dirt-insulated walls.

He emerged from his hideout, only to find Poppy running out in tears of the main Troll Hall gathering, covered and drenched in tomatoes. King Peppy was shortly in toe behind her.

"Poppy, Poppy it will be okay. Just ta— King Peppy was cut off by Branch.

"I can handle this, King Peppy. Trust me," Branch said firmly.

"Well, alright. I got to talk to these young whippersnappers in there anyway," King Peppy said.

King Peppy walked into Troll Hall again, and Branch climbed the rope ladder up to Poppy's home. Her main door was locked shut. The hearts on it were no longer a bright pink, but rather a sad gunmetal gray.

"…go away, Branch…you'll just throw another tomato at me…" Poppy cried.

"Poppy, I'm not going to throw a tomato at you. Please open the door…" Branch asked.

"…I'm not opening that door…I don't want you to see the mistake…the mess I am…" Poppy thought bad of herself.

"Poppy, you can be a lot of things…but you are not a mistake and you are anything but a mess right now…don't think of yourself that way," Branch said.

Poppy crawled and unlatched the lock, and immediately went to her bed and cowered under the covers.

"Whoa…what did they do, Poppy?!" Branch asked.

Poppy removed her face from beneath the covers. Tomatoes and bruises from flying merchandise covered her face.

"All I did was play my new solo…I worked so hard on it…but then these boys caused the whole audience to turn against me…they replaced my tape to play over the loud speakers…and now this happened…" Poppy was sad, yet embarrassed as well.

"Those sick fools…" Branch said.

"I should've never done this solo…My mom would be very mad at me right now…I'm such a failure…" Poppy cried again. She hid underneath her covers.

"Poppy, don't say that. Your mother would never be mad at you for trying to do something. If those punk boys didn't replace your tape, you would've rocked that solo. I'm sure it's beautiful," Branch tried to cheer her up.

"...thanks…but now all my friends are going to think tha—

Poppy's sentence was shutdown. Branch brushed his lips softly against Poppy's. They both were immersed in another dimension. It soothed Poppy, calming her down as she melted into Branch's arms. Branch pulled away.

"I don't, and will never think any less of you because of some dumb kids. No one will. And that's why I love you, Poppy." Branch blushed.

Poppy was speechless, she smiled at Branch with a red face, without words to even mutter.

"T-thanks Branch…I guess it's not that bad…" Poppy smiled, regaining her regular demeanor.

Poppy opened her arms, and Branch took the hug. They embraced for a short time, and Branch spoke up.

"Well, now that I hugged you, I'm covered in tomatoes now…" Branch laughed.

"Oh…right…" Poppy squirmed.

"So, we need to change and take a shower, and then I want to hear your solo," Branch said.

"Sure!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Art of Rainbows" turned out to be Branch's favorite song for a while. Not because of what happened, but what the song meant. It was a tribute to his grandma, from Poppy, his newly found love. I guess that's just way things roll in Troll Village.

 **AN: Third chapter is done! Whew! I can't believe how addicting these are! AGH! Such a great pairing. Well, my work is done! Leave a PM or a review on how you like this one. See you later~**


	4. An Update on Things

_**Hello, guys! I am pretty sure most of you were expecting another oneshot. I was too, I even told a reader I was going to post one. However, I got preoccupied with other things in my life and just haven't had time to write. I found love today, and my new girlfriend deserves all the attention in the world. I asked her out today and spent the whole day with her :) so I do apologize for no update today.**_

 _ **Also, a user by the name of CrazyCrunch509 who is a guest decided to try and moderate my story via a private message. First of all, you have no right to try and moderate my story considering you're a guest, and second of all, none of the content has been even MILDLY sexual in the very least. If you consider a kiss in chapter 1 to be a damn sexual reference, you have problems.**_

 _ **You lack the credentials from FanFiction to moderating what I write. Please provide those and I'll gladly take this down, FOR NO REASON! This is simply a pairing of two characters I think would be amazing as a couple in the first and sequel movies, and so do the kind viewers who have messaged me and left reviews. Don't tell me what to do, and that is FINAL.**_

 _ **Anyways, guys, sorry for my rant -w- I just had to get him out of the way. I have the next chapter done, but I have a proposal and a question, would you like to request your own idea, or just have me post the next chapter? Let me know with a review or a PM. Well, that's all for now I guess, so peace out~!  
**_


	5. The Hero In Me

**AN: Well, I actually lied. I just want to give you guys the chapter you have been waiting for. Here's the fourth oneshot! (SPOILER: This chapter contains another character, and not just Branch and Poppy.) Enjoy! (This one will contain T material, including swearing)**

Poppy and Branch lined up at the edge of the sidewalk. They were racing the entire sidewalk that enclosed the park.

"I will destroy you, Branch!" Poppy exclaimed with a smirk.

"Yes, Miss Princess. Though, I hate to burst your bubble, but prepare to lose." Branch replied.

"GO!" They both shouted.

Poppy and Branch both took off from the finish line. Branch edged ahead, and left Poppy running behind.

"Hey, wait up, you cheater!" Poppy said with a silly face.

Branch looked back, and saw she was inching closer. But then, he saw an arm reach out, and drag Poppy into the bushes.

"HELP! BRANCH!" Poppy screamed.

"Poppy!" Branch ran back to where she was grabbed. There was no sign of her until Branch heard choking.

"looking for her…?" Creek emerged from the bushes, holding Poppy by the neck.

"Creek! Why are you doing this?!" Branch exclaimed.

"…it's quite simple actually…if you take the princess away from me…this is what will happen to her…if I cannot have this beautiful princess…no one can" Creek said with an eerily calm voice.

"Let…her…go…NOW!" Branch pulled on Creek arms to no avail. Poppy was losing oxygen, and fast. Her strawberry pink color drained away into a purple and gray mixture.

"LET HER GO NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Branch exclaimed. He went full on ballistic. He punched Creek, and he fell to the ground with a fractured nose. He kept holding onto Poppy's neck. He then reached for his shorts pocket.

Thinking he was going to brandish some sort of weapon, Branch quickly bit Creek's arm, and then he finally let go of his crush.

He quickly picked up Poppy, and fireman-carried her out of danger. He ran as fast as he could back to the village to find a hospital. But, before he got too far, he looked back at Creek. He was in much pain, rolling on the floor holding his nose.

"That was low, Creek…VERY LOW. I hope you rot in hell." Branch remarked.

Branch was looking for any signs of life left in Poppy, and he didn't find anything, until;

Poppy awoke from unconsciousness, and very weak. She wrapped her arms around Branch's neck, and finally spoke.

"…branch…[cough]…hurry…." Poppy muttered.

She coughed up blood, and it splattered against Branch's shoulder. He kicked into high gear, and was at the hospital moments later. Branch burst through the doors, still carrying Poppy over his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoah! What happened?!" The doctor shouted.

"Creek happened…he got jealous and decided to hurt Poppy…" Branch explained.

They quickly took Poppy out of Branch's arms, and put her on a stretcher. They rushed her into an intensive care room, assessing all the injuries Creek caused.

Branch stood there as he saw them, including Poppy disappear into the distance. He couldn't shake the anxiety of the fact this may be the last time he sees Poppy. He had to wait. He sat down in a waiting room chair, and texted all the Trolls on their brand new pocket communicators.

All of the Trolls showed up to the hospital to wait for the Princess to be released. Finally, after four hours of waiting, the doctors came out.

King Peppy and Branch ran up to both of them.

"What has happened to my daughter…?!" the King asked.

"Well, per this fellow, Creek attacked your daughter. She had multiple lacerations and had some neck injuries. Thankfully, we only made two incisions to fix everything. She is stable, and three of you can see her at a time. I'll leave you guys to it, and she is in ICU6." the doctor finished.

"Thank you, Doctors…" Branch said with a frown.

"You're welcome," the doctors said as they left.

"Uh…King Peppy?" Branch asked.

"Yes, Branch…what is it?" King Peppy was quite angered now.

"Can I…talk to Poppy…" Branch swallowed a large gulp, and finished, "alone please…?"

"Why on earth are you wanting to see her alone?" King Peppy was alarmed.

Branch pulled him away from the Trolls, and finally told him of his feelings for Poppy.

"I suppose so…but nothing fishy…do you hear?" Peppy ordered.

"Loud and clear…King Peppy," Branch saluted.

"Well then, go ahead." Peppy said.

And with that, Branch ran to the door of Poppy's room. It took a while to find, this hospital was indeed a maze. He knocked on the door.

"…you can come in…" Poppy said with pain in her voice.

Branch entered with a big smile on his face. Poppy did the same when she saw him come in.

"Branch!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Hey…" Branch was sad still.

"What's wrong..?" Poppy asked.

"Well…I don't like seeing a friend like you hurt like that…especially from that punk Creek…" Branch cried.

"It's okay, Branch…you're the one who saved me…I'm fine right now…If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive right now…" Poppy realized the danger of which just ensued.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm nothing. Those doctors are the real ones that saved you," Branch blew his actions off his shoulder.

"Oh really, why is that blood on your shoulder then?" Poppy asked.

"Because I carried you her Poppy," Branch replied.

Poppy reached over, and cupped Branch's face. She kissed his lips with the warmest feeling ever. A chill came over Branch's spine as he held Poppy's face close.

Poppy had to let go, as the choking had dropped her oxygen reserve significantly.

"Exactly, Branch…" Poppy smiled.

Branch stood motionless, and then carefully embraced Poppy.

"Thank you, Branch…" Poppy said.

"You're welcome…I love you, Poppy…" Branch blushed.

"I love you too, Branch…" Poppy blushed as well.

Branch kissed Poppy's forehead, and then exited the room so the next Trolls could visit.

Branch did something amazing that day. Not even the cruelest of intentions can stop Poppy's fight or Branch's heroic actions. Creek tried to something snide and sinister, but ended up falling in a pit. It just shows how well Broppy can work together.

 **AN: 1,000 WORDS! Woo! Longest oneshot so far! I really liked this one and I hope you do too. Like I said, this is the first T-rated chapter so far, and there were only two swear words, so…CrazyCrunch better keep that pipe hole shut. The next chapter will be a breakthrough/reveal chapter so stay tuned. Leave a PM or a review letting me know how you liked this one. Until chapter 5, see you guys later~!**


	6. Cold Case - Part One

**AN: Hey guys~! Sorry for as long hiatus, I have been very busy the last couple days, especially with a project. But, now that its done I guess I'm due for another chapter :D This one will be a lot darker than usual, and reveals what happened to Poppy's mother. Enjoy Part One of Two of this multi-part oneshot!**

Branch awoke from a slumber in an uncomfortable chair. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His vision cleared, and he was still right beside Poppy in the hospital. She was getting discharged today.

He crept across the floor, trying not to wake up Poppy who was still "sleeping".

"Nice try Branch…but I'm already up…" Poppy laughed.

"Oh really?" Branch laughed and paused, "Good morning Poppy," Branch finished.

"Good morning Branch…where you going?" Poppy asked.

"Well, since you can order your food, I'm going to the cafeteria to get me my breakfast here" Branch answered.

Branch walked down the hallway, and heard a faint voice. He stopped and looked around, but only caught the glimpse of his own shadow. He walked again, and kept hearing a voice, and started to run. A figure than jumped on his back, and that's the last thing he remembers.

Meanwhile…Poppy ate her breakfast, and was released from hospital care. She was fine now, but her throat still was kind of sore. She rub it to relieve some of the pressure, and continued to walk out towards the other Trolls.

 **(Back at Branch…)**

Branch came to, and just saw black in front of his eyes.

"Wha…WHAT'S THIS?!" Branch panicked, not knowing where he was.

"…hello, friend…" a voice laughed.

"What? Who are you! SHOW YOURSELF!" Branch yelled.

The figure lifted the bag off of Branch's head, and appeared in front of him for the first time. He was wearing a ski mask and was wearing clothing with some splatters of older dried blood on it.

"Who are you?!" Branch exclaimed.

"…you should know me…name's Creek…I'm the one who's princess you stole…" Creek said.

"I never stole her from you! I don't even like her! You can have her!" Branch tried to lie his way out.

"Nice try…blue boy…but evidence proves otherwise…" Creek laughed again.

"Okay fine…so what? What do you want from me?!" Branch asked.

"I want you to lead me to where she is…or…you can me mister suffocate…" Creek threatened.

"Over my lifeless body!" Branch stood up, and charged at Creek.

The battle was on. Both took shots at each other. Creek nailed Branch in the eye, and Branch popped a shot into Creek's chest. They swung in blatant irate behavior, and Creek got the final shot. He delivered a nasty blow to Branch's chest with a large kick, and Branch fell to the ground, holding his chest in agony.

"…now then…where was i?...oh yes…BRING. ME. TO. POPPY." Creek demanded.

 **(At Troll Village)**

"I'm worried about him, Dad…he never came back from getting his breakfast like he said he was," Poppy explained.

"Poppy, you know how adventurous Branch is, I'm sure he'll be fine," King Peppy said.

"Are you sure, dad?" Poppy asked.

"I promise," the King replied.

"Thanks, dad" Poppy said.

The king and princess shared a hug, but Creek crashed the party.

"…mind if I break up this kindergarten class?..." Creek let out a maniacal laugh.

Poppy saw Branch burned badly, holding his chest and his black eye. She was taken aback.

"Branch!" Poppy ran towards him.

"That will be ENOUGH!" Creek slashed Poppy's arm with his weapon.

"Ow!" Poppy fell to her knees, and Creek rushed over to the king.

"Creek, how cou—" the King's sentence was cut short.

Creek stood in evil calm holding the King in a hostile situation.

"Let him go you worthless…piece of," Branch charged, and was kicked in his gut.

"Stay back you fools! This town is MINE!" Creek exclaimed.

Poppy and Branch looked on in fear and hopelessness.

"What do we do?!" Poppy asked.

"I…don't know…" Branch swallowed a gulp.

"You know Poppy…we were great friends…comrades…but then you had to ruin that! You ruined it after you decided that CREATON was the one you loved…I had loved you longer than he had…you know it…if it wasn't for that bergen locking us up…this never would have happened…but, Poppy the Princess had to be like her mommy. Her stupid mommy who she just HAS to be like! You're the one who killed her!" Creek paused, and then saw the tears run down Poppy's face.

"It's not the car's fault, it's not the other driver's fault, IT WAS YOUR FAULT! You're the spoiled little brat who caused your mom to crash anyways! If she hadn't decided to bring you into this world, maybe she would still be alive!" Creek finished.

Creek had destroyed Poppy internally. He had pulled her last fuse. She cried into her hands, and sobbed more than ever before. Creek had made her think something that wasn't true.

"Poppy, stop crying…it's okay, that never happened! He's lying to you! Don't let him get to you…" Branch tried to cheer up Poppy.

Branch lifted Poppy to her feet, and him and her both retreated back into the inner portions of the town.

"I'll be back for you later Creek, I am not done with you!" Branch exclaimed.

Creek smirked, and looked at King Peppy.

"You…are coming with ME," Creek gave a creepy smile.

 **AN: Part One is done! This one is on the more serious note, and this reveals what happened to Poppy's mom when Poppy was just a child. I hope everyone likes this one~! Will Branch get the vigilante justice? Only part two will tell! See you later guys~**


	7. An Update for Y'all

**Hello everyone! First, I would like apologize for the month hiatus. Stuff has come up in my life, and I really haven't had time to write for you all.**

 **The second chapter is coming for you, and it will most likely be around 1-2,000 words (hopefully). I thank you all who are still here for sticking with me in the wonderful journey of mine here through FanFiction and still support my work today.**

 **This is probably the best series I've written so far, and I'm pumped to start writing again. But, since I'm here, I want to fill you in on what has happened ever since the last update.**

 **-I've been practicing the Part Two of 'Cold Case' but hit a writer's block, and couldn't figure out how to build an interesting chapter. So, I left my computer for a while and tried to find peace and outside influences that would help me. I took out the pickup, dusted it off, and drove around for a bit.**

 **Then, the worst happened. I proceeded through my green light, and a big SUV/Minivan type thing careened right into the side of my truck. I'm alright, but my truck is totaled, and that's what I had to deal with then.**

 **So, that's basically all that I can really share that has happened to me. Cold Case Part Two will be coming in the upcoming days, if school isn't a hindrance. :)**

 **Goodbye~!**


	8. Cold Case - Part Two (Season 1 Finale)

**AN: PART TWO IS FINALLY HERE! AFTER SUCH A LONG HIATUS! THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU! Hopefully some of you are still here…I hope…enjoy! Oh, and this one will also contain some T material. There will be no severe material, so younger viewers of mine can read this chapter at the approval of your parents.**

Branch and Poppy made it back to the hospital. Both were seriously injured. Poppy's arm has been severed halfway through a main blood vessel, and she had lost a lot of blood running from Creek.

"popp-y…you okay?" Branch forgot of his own injuries.

"I'm weak…b-b-but otherwise im fine…you're the one who is hurt here…" Poppy replied, trembling.

She was right. Branch looked terrible. He was severely burned, and had many bruises and broken bones he didn't know about. Poppy held him up, and then a nurse came running over to them.

"WHOA WHOA…WHAT HAPPENED TO…wait…stay calm…stay calm" the nurse said out loud inadvertently.

Branch and Poppy looked at the nurse, and then at each other. It seems this nurse wouldn't be of much help, because she wasn't collected nor worried about their situation. They ran to the front desk, and were both hauled away on stretchers.

Poppy and Branch were in separate rooms far from each other. The suspense of Creek coming with her dad hostage sat uneasy with Poppy. She got up off the stretcher.

"Whoa…miss princess where are you going?" a doctor said.

"no battered body will k-k-keep me from saving my dad…" Poppy shaked to her feet.

"No, Princess! You are too weak to fight! You must stay!" the doctor said to her in urgency.

Poppy was persistent, but then she fall to her knees, and cough a large amount of blood. Her arm was bandaged for now…but unbeknownst to anybody, Creek had did more damage to her than the previous doctors thought.

Poppy had to save her father from the menace Creek is…while still coping with the emotional state he put her in.

" _did I really cause all that…? Did I…no…mom I'm sorry…"_

Suddenly, Poppy and Branch respectively heard a loud thunder sound emit from the check-in desk.

" **ON THE GROUND NOW OR YOUR KING GETS IT!"** a loud voice ordered from the doors.

Representatives and other various employees and employers dropped dead to the ground, hands spread out or trying to call 911.

" **YOU TWO KNOW WHO YOU ARE…IM HERE FOR ROUND TWO BRANCH!"** Creek exclaimed. He was infuriated. His skin turned from a soft magenta purple to a fire hot red. His eyes also turned crimson red, his body covered in crusted blood.

Poppy and Branch stumbled out to fight their assailant.

"y-y-you can't do this anymore…Creek!" Poppy was wobbly on her feet.

"Oh yes I can! I will do what I please! Back up or your father gets it! You don't want to be the cause of his death too, do you?!" Creek laughed humorously at the lies he was telling.

"Those are lies, Creek! A kind person like Poppy would never hurt someone… **ESPECIALLY HER MOTHER!** It was never her fault and never will be! Meanwhile, you're the real menace taking people hostage!" Branch exploded at him.

Poppy stared at him…lifting her spirit. His kind words made her blush a bit, and sent a tingle throughout her body. She finally smiled for the first time in a while, but looked away when Branch turned to her.

" **THAT TEARS IT!"** Creek exclaimed.

Creek attempted to stab the king, but Branch made sure that didn't happen. He rammed King Peppy, and Creek stabbed himself right in the arm.

"Ow!" Creek fell to the ground in agony.

"King, run!" Branch exclaimed.

Poppy and Branch mustered our all of their energy, and charged at Creek. Poppy landed three kicks right to his face, and Branch punched him with all his might.

They had defeated Creek. They have won.

But, that fight did it in for Poppy. She had lost a ton of blood. She finally fell unconscious at the fight scene. The hospital itself was a mess. Blood and other things lay across walls and privacy dividers, and it took a bit before nurses took Poppy into intensive care.

The King and Branch were both worried.

"Sir, she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get a transfusion." A nurse reported.

 **-BLACKOUT-**

Poppy came to about seven hours later. She was much better with her blood rates at a somewhat normal level. The King was ecstatic.

"Poppy! Thank goodness I thought I lost you!" The King embraced his daughter.

"I'm fine…doctor what happened?" Poppy was curious.

"You're a very lucky girl, Poppy. This kind man gave almost half of his blood for you." The doctor replied.

It hurt to do so, but Poppy mustered her head to her left…and saw Branch. He was cleaned up, but was on a ventilator and other various machines. He was in a medically-induced sedation for blood purposes.

She blushed and smiled at Branch's kindness, but was also very frightened at the look of all the machines rushing to him. Would he ever wake again?

The doctor took King Peppy up front to discuss the terms of what was going to happen with healthcare and repair costs for all affected. Back in the room, the unbelievable happened. Branch awoke! He came out of his state.

"Branch! Oh my god are you okay?!" Poppy exclaimed.

Branch shot a cough up, and the nurse in the room took of the machine and gave him an oxygen cannula.

"I'm fine poppy, just a bit tired." Branch said.

"…well…thank you for the blood…I don't know what else to say…" Poppy became red.

"I had to do it for my Princess…and my crrrush-" Branch dragged out his sentence, and got quieter as he continued on.

Then, out of impulse, Poppy lean over, and kiss his lips. Both shut their eyes in joy, and blushed a solid red. Their hair intertwined, and their ears drooped.

Branch gasped for air, and he retracted from the kiss.

"I love you Branch…thank you for all you have done for me." Poppy smiled.

"You're welcome my love. Goodnight, Poppy." Branch smiled back at her, and rolled over on his side.

"Goodnight, Branch," Poppy concluded.

 **After an extensive recovery and rebuilding, Poppy and Branch were back at full strength, and full love. Creek was prosecuted and brought to justice, and sentenced to life. Broppy will live strong no matter what, and not even the darkest can severe the ties.**

 **AN: DONE! ITS DONE! 1000 WORDS AND DONE! I loved this oneshot and hope you did too! Leave a follow and a PM and review for feedback. Thank you all, and I'll see you in the next one~!**


End file.
